Revenge of the Crow
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: {YST AU} A girl, beaten and raped, is forcsed to watch as the Dark Mashos do the same to her family before killing them and then her. Newly resurrected she meets Nasuti & friends, only to find out she must protect them or else they'll end up the same way.
1. Night 1: Death & Rebirth

**"Revenge of the Crow"**

**Night 1 – Death & Rebirth**

By: Yin-Yang 

            "STOP IT!!" she screamed. But her attackers refused to listen.  They laughed at her as she continued to struggle.  The young woman could only watch as her older brother and younger sister were both beaten and raped before her eyes.  Somewhere in the right of the room laid their parents, lying in a pool of their own blood. Dead.

            Her mother, a fair woman with shining red-gold hair was laying on her back, a knife in her chest above her heart.  One of the four attackers had tried to rape her first but she had hit him in the head with a golf club from the closet.  In a rage the attacker threw a knife at her with such perfect aim that she was killed in an instance.  Her father had just come in when his seven-year-old daughter screamed.  He tried to fight them, bent on killing them in a blind rage.  Unfortunately he was the one that was killed.  Shot multiple times he landed next to his wife with his back braced against the wall.  Their hands touched one final time before their souls left their bodies.

            A little girl with her mother's shining hair and ruby red eyes screamed once more.  She was being used in the most painful way, and being punished for crying.  Already her young body was covered in swelling bruises and her own blood.

            "Nina!" the older girl cried out, reaching a hand to her sister.

            "Sis…" the little girl whimpered.  She also reached out a hand to her.  Their fingertips just brushed together when they each received a sharp pain in their hands.

            "You two know we don't like for you to do that," a man said.  The little girl was now hysterical because a sharp blade had been driven through her small hand, pinning it to the tilted floor of their living room.

            "NOO!!! You sonuva-" she didn't bother to finish her cursing as she pulled the matching knife that pinned her hand to the floor.  Rage in her eyes she faced the man that was using her and stabbed him directly in the right eye.  He immediately fell back, clutching at his bloody face.  She scrambled to her feet and slashed at the guy who had the knives and gave him a deep gash under his right eye as well.

            "Behind you!!" the oldest child between the three of them called out. He had been hit with his baseball bat and just now regained consciousness. Unfortunately his right arm was broken in two places and he wasn't good at using his left.

            She quickly spun around and kicked the other in the jaw with a hook kick.  He went crashing into the coffee table, his long dark red hair looking almost like his blood.  The older girl rushed to the one called Nina and used her knee to smash the nose of the fourth attacker.  The green haired man gave a sharp cry and lurched to his feet.  He pulled out a needle as was about to stab her with it when the twenty-one year old brother tackled him into the fireplace.  
            "Gary!" she cried out, for fear of his safety. She quickly knelt next to the little girl and held her in her arms. "Don't worry Nina, I'm here for you."  She gave her a small smile and gently kissed her forehead.  She struggled to her feet and saw the green haired man drive the needle directly into her brother's spine.

            He screamed in pain and reached up to choke the man but suddenly he felt so weak and sick.  He dropped to his knees and then fell over.  A thin trickle of blood escaped his white lips and his blue eyes were very pale and glassy.

            The middle child held her sister tightly, the bloodied knife still in hand and slowly backed away from him.  Unfortunately all four attackers were fast healers and they surrounded her.  The one she had attacked earlier still held a hand to his now missing eye, his white hair streaked with his blood;  next to him stood, who she though had to be the leader, kept rubbing the back of his head like he had a bump there;  next to him was the one that held a matching knife in his own hand, the gash she gave him was still running but not as badly;  and the last member of the small group, the one that injected her brother with something that killed him, was holding another needle in his hand.

            "Stay away from us," she hissed through clenched teeth.  "Come near either of us and I'll cut you."  None of them listened and she lashed out with the bloodied knife.  But they had caught onto her and reached out to snap her wrist.  She cried out in pain and watched as they pulled her sister away and broke her spine clean in half over their knees.  At that moment her life fell to pieces before her own eyes.

            The white haired man reached out and grabbed a hand of her short, dark hair to pull her back.  "Little tomboy isn't so tough anymore."

            "I think it's time we teach her a lesson boys," the leader said as he moved closer.  The other two moved closer and began to cut her with sharp knives, raining fists on her and tormented her everyway they could.  This hell lasted for hours on end and they all stepped back to watch as she crumbled on the floor.

            The poor girl laid there in the mist of it all, clothes in shreds, her body covered in bruises and blood, bones shattered to pieces, she had gone to hell and back but was still fighting.  The poison in her system made her weak and kept her vision wavering back and forth from blurry to seeing double of everything.  She was a broken rag doll as two of the men picked her up by her arms and dragged her up the stairs, down the hallway and into the master bedroom where it held a large pair of French glass doors that lead out to a nice balcony and looked down at the backyard surrounded by a tall black fence.  In the back of her mind she knew what was going to happen but she could do nothing to stop it.

            "One… two… three!!!"  With a yell the two men hurled her through the doors and she went flying right out, somehow her body rolled during the momentum and finally landed on her back… with the sharp point of the stone and metal fence that were on either side of the back gate sticking out through her chest where her heart was located.  She tried to say something, anything but her mind wouldn't focus and now to mention her mouth rapidly filled with blood.  As her deep purple eyes rolled into her head and slide close a tiny tear mingled with the blood and pure rain as it wept along with her.  The men gave her no more thought as they ransacked the home and stole everything worth of value, making this once lavish estate a ruin mess full of death.

            From the mists of it all a lone black bird watched with black eyes, ignoring the rain as it continued to fall and wash away all the blood.  On silent wings it flew to the dead figure of the girl and looked at her.  If a bird such as he could express emotion he would have shown great sorrow and anguish.  It looked at the house as the four men left, carrying large bags and drove off in a very expensive looking Cadillac with the canvas top down from the garage.  Obviously they didn't give a damn about the speed limit and knew that it was just another item stolen from the now dead family.  Shaking his feathers he opened his wings and with a couple of flaps was in the air.  He had a duty to do but it would have to wait a while.  So for now he flew around the nice part of the city, knowing that with this family gone the others would follow suit and leave this section of the neighborhood to the four crooks and their 'master'.  The bird cawed in anger and flew higher into the storm clouds, only to be swallowed up by the darkness and disappear from site… for now.

            A year later, couple of nights before Halloween a lone crow flew on silent wings to an old cemetery as a heavy rain began to fall.  It had been a long year for this day but the moment had come.  It was time to awaken the avenger and put things right before they became too out of control.

            The cemetery was a mess of weeds, dead trees, and crumbling stone with the iron fence barely able to continue standing against intruders.  With every wind it moaned in protest, echoing like the wails of the lost souls that were forced to stay here.  The church, once a beautiful place well respected was now in worse shape as the graveyard.  Windows shattered, wooded benches rotten through, stone turning to dust.  It seemed like the only thing standing was the statue of the Archangel holding a real sword to the heavens.  It was the most likely thing to fall last if this continued.

            The black bird gently landed on a tombstone and looked up at the dark sky.  Several seconds went by until the large clock showed it was now midnight.  The day had just begun but instead of taking to the air the crow began to peck at the worn stone, the clicking sounds echoing throughout the dead area.  A small rumble shook the stone and the crow cawed in triumph as it took a short flight to a low tree branch.

            The ground continued to shake, stopping for a moment until the ground shifted way as the coffin buried deep inside opened up.  A pale hand reached out and pulled the rest of her body out, screaming as loud as she could, tearing her funeral dress off herself until it hung in rags on form ghostly white form.

            The silent bird watched and did nothing as the girl withered in the mud before getting to her feet and stumbled around.  Her eyes were large and confused, wild with no reasoning about herself.  She didn't even know her own name or why she had so many scars on her body.  She was very dangerous in this state, not only to herself but to others as well.  The crow cawed once again, meeting her eyes with his eyes when she looked at him and flew off at a height where she could still see him.  The girl followed, wondering who she still was and what was going on.

            In a slightly nicer part of town but still so close to the bad parts known as Hell's haven stood a large, flat building that held a sense of warmth that the rest of the area sued to have before it was sucked away into the darkness.  A young woman with soft auburn hair paused in her needlework and looked out the window.  The rain was still coming down in heavy sheets of water, a bad omen of something to come.  She sighed softly to herself.

            "Anything the matter, Nasuti?" a soft voice asked.  A young man stood at the doorway, a few years her junior with light brown hair and gentle sea-green eyes always made him look younger than he really was.  He was one of the oldest boys here at the shelter and helped all he could to keep this place running for as long as they could, wearing his faded and very worn shirt and jeans he was considered lucky among some of the others to have that much.

            "Just watching the rain but arigato for your concern, Shin," she smiled softly, setting her hobby aside and got up from her old rocking chair.  Her cotton blouse and black jumper dress made her look like a nun but she wasn't one just yet.  Nodding to her friend they headed out of her room/office to the main area.  "How are the others doing?"

            "Ryou is with most of the littles, working on arts and crafts in the main room;  Touma is helping some older kids with their studies;  Shu is with the older ones in the game room, teaching them a few new moves;  and Seiji is working on the bills again.  He isn't sure how much longer we can hold up with the little we have.

            "I know but we can't give up.  The children need a place to escape Hell's Haven."  She paused as they arrived at the large room in the small area, divided up into sections for different activities.  It wasn't much but what they had was always put to good use.

            In one side of the room a young man with jet black hair hanging pat his shoulders and intense tiger-blue eyes sat at a low table with a group of little children of about three to four years old, all dressed in ragged clothing.  The table was littered with crayons, markers, pencils, and papers.  They were all drawing and talking happily to each other.

            In another corner with a bookcase holding many worn, torn books with titles rubbed completely off and lots of flat cushions on the floor, all equally worn and patched in so many places sat a group of slightly older children ranging from five to seven years old were doing book reports.  Watching them was a young man with electric blue hair cut short in the back and long, uneven bangs falling into his midnight blue eyes.  He helped some of the kids with the words and spelling, his lean body showing how tall he was even sitting.

            Using up most of the area with a couple of mats, all torn in places with stitches coming undone was a large youth with large muscles, showing some moves to the older kids running from right to eleven.  This was only to protect themselves in case they were cornered and when they saw the chance, like as fast as you could to either you home or to the shelter, which ever was closer.  He looked over and waved to the other boy.

            "Shin!  C'mere I need a volunteer!" he practically shouted to him despite the short distance but the kids smiled and stifled giggles behind their hands.

            "More likely to throw me around," he sighed but went over.  He was right that as son as he was close enough he was flipped onto the mats in one smooth move.  The kids clapped and asked how he did it.  So he showed them much slower.  Nasuti smiled, seeing everything was alright and made her way to the dining room that was empty most of the time but also served as a sleeping room since a lot of the children always choose to stay here when there was bad weather, like tonight.

            As she entered she noted the worn blankets and pillows, a few ragged looking stuffed animals but the kids wouldn't sleep with the toys or the guys there to protect them from the bad shadows.  Sitting at a table that had seen better days with opened letters and a simple calculator before him sat a young man with stunning blonde hair and pale blue eyes.  He was figuring something out but occasionally sighed time-to-time and rubbed at his face with a slender hand.  Silently she went behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

            "You should take a break, Seiji.  You've been sitting here, working on the bills for several hours straight," she said softly, kneading the tense muscles she felt there.

            "I can't.  There must be some way to keep going," he answered softly, leaning into her hands and set his pencil aside for now.  He looked up at her, thick bangs hiding one side of his face as it usually did.

            "And you'll find a way but rest.  No sense working yourself into exhaustion like last time," she replied back reassuringly, leaning down to softly press a kiss to his brow and gave his shoulders another rub.  She loved everyone like her family but her feelings had begun to run deeper for Seiji.  They knew each other when they were young but when her parents died she was sent to a foster home run by wonderful Sisters, who did their best to raise the children the best they could.  When she saw Seiji again just a few months ago they had become inseparable ever since.  Once more she caught herself looking out the window, watching as the rain continued to fall and wondered what it would bring in its wake.

            The girl shivered as she stood on the rotten porch of a once huge, lovely home surrounded by a large yard that had the life choked out of it with weeds, insects and rocks that had been thrown in.  It looked so familiar… she looked at the crow perched on his shoulder, asking the silent question of whether or not to go in.  The crow cawed what sounded like 'yes' and continued to sit there as she pushed the door open.  It creaked on rusty hinges and faced a large, wide stairway that grew narrow as it headed up.  The carpet, once red was now dark with untold stains and full of moth eaten holes.  All around paintings were ruined, furniture either destroyed or what was seemed valuable stripped to its bare parts and let there.  On heavy feet she made her way up the stairs, clutching the torn fabric even tighter to herself as an unseen force guided her to a large bedroom that had some shattered frames and photos still inside. The crow silently hopped from her shoulder to the vanity set that was still standing and reeked of rancid perfumes and such.

            "Family…" the girl croaked from her unused voice, brushing the glass shards aside and looked at the color photos with the ends water damaged but was still able to make out a beautiful woman with shining red-gold curls framing dark eyes wearing a lovely cream gown, standing next to a tall gentleman with bright blonde hair slicked back from his face, revealing laughing blue eyes in a sharp looking suit.  Sitting before them was another young man, about his early twenty with long blonde hair tied in a braid down his back and unruly bangs nearly hiding a pair of bright, sky blue eyes and wore a blue suit.  Sitting in his lap was a cute little girl about six or seven with bouncing red curls about her angelic face and russet red eyes, wearing a nice yellow dress with ribbons.  Standing a bit behind/side of the two was a young girl. Early teens with dark hair and matching dark eyes that both reflected a hint of violet in them.  She was in a hunter green gown with long opera gloves and smiling prettily.  It wasn't until the girl looked at the mirror of the vanity and at the photo when she realized what happened.  The dark girl in the photo was her and the people… were her family.

            With a heart-wrenching cry she dropped to he knees, her mind going through the flood of memories that flooded her mind and cried as new pain surged through her body.  She ripped the remainder of her clothes off, running out into the balcony of the master bedroom and stood there in the open rain, letting it fall on her and cleanse her of the pain she felt, the blood that stained her body, and the hatred burning in her heart.

            The crow watched her with unblinking eyes, cawing softly as it glided to a large wardrobe and perched on top of it, calling the girl's attention to it.  She looked at the strange creature, asking what it wanted and saw.  She knew what to do and would avenge her family.  She threw out everything in the closet, sadden to see that some of her mother's lovely gowns had been stolen or ripped to shreds and pulled out a lovely black midriff with the folded collar dropping just off her shoulders, under her delicate collar bones and some underpants.  Silently she pulled them on and found her father's old black, working boots and socks.  She set them aside for now and went to the nest room.  It belonged to her brother and silently she went through his things.  His prized leather jacket he saved up for years was gone and she sore to find it and whatever was stolen before the night was out.  She silently pulled on a pair of his fingerless gloves he liked to wear when he used to practice his boxing.  The next room was suited to a little girl and wasn't as damaged but it still tore her heart out.  Toys were broken and some ruined and her little jewelry box had been ransacked.  She pulled out a pair of plastic earrings of black feathers and slipped them on as a reminder.  The next room was hers and as she went in she saw her room was just as bad.  Taking a deep breath she searched her drawers and came up with her favorite pair of stretch jeans, deep black with a silver bird on the right thigh.  She headed back to her parents room and sat at the vanity and began to paint at her pale face.  First a white face powder that made her look more like a ghost, then black eye liner and shadow, making her already dark eyes look hollowed with a line going down the middle lengthwise.  Picking up a stick of rarely used black lipstick she painted it on, making them stand out from her pale skin and smiling evil to herself.  She looked like a Lady of Death.

            "Hai… that shall be my name.  Death."  She blew a kiss at her reflection and once more stood at the doorway of the balcony, watching the rain suddenly begin to lighten up to a light drizzle and then nothing at all.  She watched it all with the ever-insane smirk on her lips and began to giggle.  Softly at first before it grew and kept growing until she was laughing loud and hard but it wasn't a pleasant kind of laugh.  It was an insane laugh that made women look around in fear, children cried in sudden panic and even brave men wet their pants.  The crow fell back to her perch on her bare shoulder and laughed as well, their insane laughter echoing in the dark, silent, nearly dead city of this unholy piece of infected dirt.  On the vanity was still the photo of the family of the last moment they were happy together and living.  But it looked hard enough you could see in their eyes asking for revenge for their unseen torture and deaths.


	2. Night 2: Koma Toshitada

Revenge of the Crow

Night 2 – Koma Toshitada

By: Yin-Yang

            On silent wings a black raven flew over the heads of the people in the city, looking for  one specific person through all the chaos that was ensuring below.  All Hallow's Eve was coming but it seemed a few people were getting ahead of themselves.  The bird ignored that all for now and finally found her man.  Swooping down she landed on a fire escape and watched in an alley below as a tall young man with dark, red hair falling down his back gutted another man dressed in a suit and tie.  Slowly and silently he fell to the ground but still gasped for air.

            The mugger smirked and slowly squatted down to peer at the man and forced him to look up.  "Now see?  You should've just been truthful with me.  I know you must have something important in this case of yours," he said in a eerie tone, pulling the suitcase away but in the process cut off the stubborn fingers that clung to it for life.  "Oops!  Looks like you won't be using that hand for a while."  He grinned and popped open the case.  He threw papers and other items all over the alley that he thought was useless and came across a wrapped, narrow box.  "For me?  You shouldn't have!"  he ripped the brightly colored paper off and opened the box.

            Inside, laying on the black velvet was a lovely necklace with its thick, gold chain and a large diamond carved into the shape of a heart hanging from it.  The man must have been wealthy for the heart was a quarter size of his palm.  There was also a matching engagement ring with a golden rose holding the diamond in the middle.

            "Well now!  They do say a diamond's a girl's best friend.  But I'm not a girl."  He sighed dramatically but pocketed the jewelry.  That when he noticed the card and read it.  "To my lovely fiancé Stacey.  Will you give me the greatest honor in becoming my wife for the rest of eternity?"  A minute later the crumple card hit the wall and a flash of metal hit the air.

            "Seems eternity has come all too soon for you.  But I will stopped by your lovely Stacey's home and give her the gifts and maybe… something else," he said with a sick smile and was about the bury his curved knife into the man's white throat when the sound of footsteps alerted him.

            A figure slowly walked towards them, the light creeping up her figure to show her hourglass body and black hair hanging over her bare shoulders.  The black and white make-up was a bit much but it brought out the exquisite beauty of the girl.  She stopped just a few feet away, a hand resting on her hip and cocked her head at the sight before them.  Her hooded, violet eyes seemed to nearly glow in the dim light of the alley that reeked of rats, garbage, and fresh blood.

            "IS this a private party or can anyone join in?" she asked in a low voice.

            The man smiled as he slowly stood up and purposely stepped on the body, digging his heel into the gaping knife wound in his stomach and making his gurgle in pain.

            "That all depends little lady.  Think you can handle this kind of party?" he asked, looking her up and down and liked what he saw.

            Black lips curled up in a smile and she leaned towards him some, showing a view of the top curves of her half covered chest.  "Try me.  But first… I need to know you're name, big boy."

            "Koma Toshitada, my dark angel.  But you might know me as Oni."  To be honestly truthful he hated that name his boss gave him but was growing to like it.  Oni, the Ogre who killed without mercy and for the enjoyment of it all.  Well this was surely his lucky night.  Teal colored eyes watched her hungrily as she stepped closer and ten moved around behind him with a delicate hand rubbing his back.

            "Oh yes… I heard of you alright… word on the street it you enjoy causing pain, death, cruelty on people.  Especially men, correct?" she purred in his ear, reaching with one hand to rub his shoulder before reaching to rub her fingers along the front of his throat.

            He grinned and leaned back to feel more.  "Yeah… I remember this one family I killed… rich snobs who too stubborn for their own good.  Didn't want to sell out to the boss and now look?  Dead and sick feet under.  But I gotta say, they were all a pretty good screw."  He laughed loudly and wasn't aware that he was in any danger until she pressed sharp nails into his throat.  "What the hell-"

            "What's the matter, Koma?  I thought you liked this kind of cruelty," she pouted but was caught off guard by this guy's strength as he threw her over his shoulder.  She hit the ground hard but quickly jumped to her feet, staring at him with hard-set eyes.

            He touched his throat and felt the blood began to bead up on the five puncture holes she created with those nails of hers.  "You little-you're gonna pay for that!!"

            "Wrong.  You're gonna pay for killing my family.  You and your friends and your boss will die all under my hand.  It's just a matter of time."  She growled then lunged at him, using the momentum to tackle him to the ground and using her names again clawed at his face.  More blood began to swell  but he lashed out and sliced at her arm.  She fell back with a cry of surprise but not pain.  In fact, as she watched the wound slowly closed without shedding a drop of blood.  She was immortal.  She looked at Oni and noted the surprise on his face.  She smiled herself.

            "Seems the tables are turned… be prepared Ogre.  This is the end of your mortal life and yet the beginning of everlasting eternal hell you created for yourselves."  With an eerie glow to her she walked up to him despite all the slashes he made with her knife and opened wide teal eyes.  Silence filled the alley wall but then a scream filled with pain and suffering filled the area along with the wet sound of something being hacked to pieces and then silence once again.

            The young lady silently walked out of the alley with a older man in her arms.  He was barely alive and so she took his him to the only place she knew that could hopefully heal him in time.  In his hands was his date book filled with his information and such in his arm.  The crow watched and silently followed the girl yet said nothing.

            Two of the drivers for the ambulances were walking down the hallway, taking about what they were going to do with their weekend off when they saw a figure laying on a long stretched they left out.  Quickly they rushed over and gasped at the amount of blood that covered the poor man's stomach.

            "Oh my god… who did this?" one of them asked his partner.

            "I don't know but let's get him inside now," he said and running they rushed him inside and altered the doctors.  From the darkness a girl watched as a swarm of doctors and nurses dressed in their white coats and pale green surgical outfits examined him and rolled him into eh emergency room.  The receptionist looked through the date book and quickly dialed a number she found, talking rapidly as she tried to get all the paper work ready.  She looked down in her hand that held the necklace and ring the man had bought for his fiancée and closed her fingers over them tightly.  In her other hand she held a torn out piece of paper and a crumpled card.  There was an address on the paper and she knew what she had to do.  Petting the crow she walked off, offering a prayer for the man to get better so he could indeed marry this lovely woman.

            In a modest apartment was a young lady with her soft hair wrapped in bun and kind eyes behind her glasses as she read a book while curled up on her sofa.  She was taken off guard when a knock was heard on the door and went to see who it was.  At first she saw no one through the peep hole and frowned some.  She could've sworn… another knock came and this time it was louder.  Holding her robe tightly with her hand she opened the door and look around the empty hallway.  It was bare but resting on the doormat was a small velvet box.  Cautiously she knelt down and opened it.  She gasped as she saw the lovely items and smiled as tears crept down her face.  That's when she noticed the card and smoothed it out.  After reading it she held the times to her chest tightly.

            "Oh my beloved… Hai.  I would marry you."  She sniffed and went back inside, locking the door firmly behind her.

            The girl sighed and silently dropped to the floor where she had been literally sitting against the ceiling thanks to her new abilities.  No doubt the woman would be getting a call soon form the hospital but she sighed and made her way out.

            The crow cawed and landed on her bare shoulder once she walked out of the complex.  Slender finger stroked the inky black feathers and she nibbled on some strands of her hair.

            "Al least some people are happy tonight…" she said softly and continued her walk.  The crow cawed softly, making the girl look at her.  "He will?  Thank god."  She sighed and looked a bit better and shoved her hands in her pockets.  The crow silently flew off to the find the next one responsible for her families death and wondered how long it would take the police to realize there had been a death tonight.

            In the alleyway where the man had been nearly stabbed to death a squad car pulled up and let two police officers out.  Their dark uniforms blended very well in the darkness and flashed their flashlights around.  Just as they were nearly the back wall one of the men shined his light on the back wall and covered his mouth as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

            "What Osuti, you find anything?" his partner asked.

            The young man just nodded and swallowed the sour bile.  "Yeah… and it ain't pretty…"  HE shown his light where it was coming from and it was soon joined by another.  His partner gasped and lost her dinner.  Laying in a heap of slashed limbs and bloody body parts was the remains of a man who they knew as Koma Toshitada, aka Oni, the Ogre of Cruelty.  He had been suspended of numerous murders and rapes of mainly men and boys but was never charged.  He was too slick but it seemed that someone had gotten a hold of him first.

            The limbs and other various body parts had been arranged to where they looked like someone had cut him up into tiny pieces and tried to put him together again.  His glassy teal eyes were open and mouth in a silently scream of pain.  But freshly painted on the wooden back wall in his own warm blood was the picture of a large bird with wings spread open and two words written down next to the picture.

            "One Down."


	3. Night 3: Sasaki Kujuurou

Revenge of the Crow

Night 3 – Sasaki Kujuurou

By: Yin-Yang

            Yamanouchi Naotoki, known on the street as Anubis, the Jackal/Wolf because once he got his teeth on his prey he didn't let go until they were dead, walked out of the brothel with a gleam in his eye.  Tonight had been okay though;  he had managed to use his new collection of knives on a police officer that had been getting too close now and had a good long romp with some of the girls inside.  He wiped the blood on the leather jacket's sleeve and sheathed them inside.  So he got a bit rough at times, hell at least he paid unlike that bastard Oni.

            "Ahh screw it," he thought to himself and walked down the street, heading in no place in particular but ducked into a shower as a police car with the sirens flashing brightly zoomed by, followed by an ambulance and another car.  He growled at the light and briefly wondered about the commotion but shrugged it off.  It didn't concern him and he honestly didn't care.  Maybe they found the guy he just killed but he doubted it, unlike the others he always disposed of the bodies when he was done with them unless they had a good reason to be kept alive.

            "By the time they find that guy they'll be nothing left but grimy bones," he snickered to himself, imaging how the fish of the bay would take care of any evidence for him.  And if anyone saw then he would deal with him or her.  In this city Arago ruled with an iron fist and he had only one law, 'Obey and live, Refuse and die.'  Needless to say there had been a few rebels but they made very good examples of what happened when you broke the law.  Half of the police force were under his thumb and with each passing day more and more were being swayed but they continued to have trouble with the other stubborn half.  "Damn bakas don't know what's in store for them."  Yet he continued his way down the street, staying with the shadows as he had one more errand to run and then the night was his.  He had no idea that a bird with jet-black feathers and matching eyes was watching him from a top a perch of a young woman dressed in black.  Both were very quiet and blended in with the shadows as well, looking for all the world as angels of death.

            The kids in the run down center were all having lunch in the large living room, using the worn pillows to sit on and ate the sandwiches and juice the grown ups provided them while talking and saying what they were leaning.  Although there was a great deal of age difference between them they all got along great and did their best to protect each other against anybody.  They looked up at a loud knocking noise echoed and watched as Shu went and answered the door.  The next moment the littles grew scared ad hid behind the older kids as the young teenagers stood before them protectively.

            Nasuti narrowed her eyes and approached the dark man.  "What do you want, Sasaki?" she asked in a cold voice.

             Anubis growled and leaned in close to face, watching as she didn't flinch from him nor show any sign of fear.  "Don' call me that, you b-"

            "Watch your tongue for there are children present," she seethed at him a warning behind clenched teeth and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.  "Unless you have something to say then I highly suggest you leave."

            "After we've talked."  He reached out to grab a hold of her arm but she jerked away from him and the large youth was instantly at her side, warning him not to touch her.  He just growled in amusement.

            The young lady gently touched Shu's arm, nodding to him and walked to her office, not bothering to look back to see if that Dark Jackal was following but knew they young man would personally throw him out if he tried anything to the kids.  Like her they weren't afraid of their reputations and knew that their strength was in the friendship they held so dearly.  Once in her office she stood before her desk and narrowed his eyes as he closed the door behind him.  She hated when he did that yet he knew and did it anyway.

            "Let me guess, your Master wants you to come by and force us to pay for protection.  Well I don't know what he'll get the hint but I will not let you all tear this place down.  This is a haven to all the youths who seek a place to hide from all the chaos you and the others have spread.  And before you start we do not need your charity.  I would never live with myself to know that we would be using your blood money.  So unless you have anything else to say then leave before I asked Shu to 'escort' you out."

            "You know… you really turn me on when you get upset like that."  He quickly advanced on her and smirked when she got behind her desk and held up an old letter opener.  "You're going to hurt yourself with that now.  Give it to me."

            "Only way I'll give it to you is when I stab you," she warned, making sure the desk was between them the entire time.  They kept going around in a circle and she actually came very close in going through with his threat when he reached out to touch her.  She grew scared when he knocked the letter away with a growl and tried to make a dash for the door.  She succeeded on wrapping her hands around the knob but that was it.  A dark hand clamped tightly over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and thick arm pulled her against a broad chest.  She tried kicking but refused to let go of the door, holding onto it for dear life.

            "You little-let go of the damn thing!" he growled into her ear, pulling her back and gripped her face tighter to prevent her from biting down.  He was unprepared when he felt a sharp and thin blade buried deep in his lower back, just barely missing the spine.

            Mia leaned against the door heavily and watched wide-eyed at who had the gal to attack one of Arago's Mashos as he so charmly named them.  It was a girl, younger than her by several years dressed in solid black and parts of her flesh she could see were a stark white.  She knew she should run out the door and get help but she was frozen on the spot.  The candle's light flickered shadows all around the room, making the girl's violet eyes shine with a light all their own.  And they did not look happy.

            Sasaki stood up with a growl and tried to lunge at the girl but she dodge and rammed her elbow sharply into the back of his neck.  He crashed into the desk, grunting in brief pain and slowly turned to look at his attacker.  His greenish-blue eyes widen in disbelief at what was going on.

            "When a lady says no, it's usually a sign to stop whatever you were doing and respect her wishes," she said in a low tone, hand planted on her hip as if nothing was going on but her other hand held a bloody letter opener.  She was making sure she was between him and Nasuti, looking like maybe this was just some lovers' spat but the look in her eyes said differently as she studied the jacket.  "Nice jacket."

            His lips twisted in a smile as he showed it off while secretly reaching for hidden glove he made himself in his pocket.  On appearance it looked like a normal leather glove but he poised his thumb over a hidden switch nestle in the palm.  "Arigato, Dark Angel.  Got it from some brat, he's not gonna be needing it anymore-"  He hissed and brought his hand up to his eye only to encounter blood.  Embedded deep in the window's wooden frame was the sharp knife that had slit open his old scar.  With a howl of anger he lunged at her, flipping the switch to extent three razor sharp blades on the back of his hand.  He was prepared to bury them deep in her body and smirked as he watched her back up, still keeping the other woman behind her.  He had the satisfaction of watching the blade bury deep into the ivory shoulder, watching as blood slowly began to run down the flesh and plunged it in deeper.

            "No!!  Leave her alone you monster!!"  Nasuti was horrified at what this creature from the darkest pit of hell was doing to her savior and had to help.  She picked up an old bat that the guys insisted she keep in her office and swung it with all her strength.  She was satisfied as it connected with the back of knee, making him drop down hard and she tried again, aiming for his head this time but it was blocked and she was backhanded, sending her sprawling onto the floor while clutching her reddening cheek.

            "You would hit a defense woman… just like you did to my mother."  The girl snarled angrily, eyes seem to glow with a fierce light as she reached out with a hand and struck him, nails digging into the flesh and ripped portions away.  He howled in pain and stumbled back only to have a large bird peeking at him with a rather sharp beak.  He tried swatting a the offensive creature but it kept cawing angrily, picking at the torn flesh as the young woman hurried to Nasuti's side and helped her up.

            "Are you alright?" se asked in a soft, worried tone.

            "Hai but what about you…?" the words died from her lips once they passed as she witnessed the blood slowly seep back into the ugly wound on her shoulder and the torn flesh come together to become whole.  Not even a scar was left in its place.  She reached out to torn the smooth flesh to find it so cold to the touch, like ice instead of the warmth of living flesh.

            "You little witch from hell!!" Anubis spat angrily, holding a hand over his scar face to leave one wit the old scar still bleeding but his eyes were blazing with untold anger.  "Just who do you think you are?!"

            The dark one looked at him with her own violet eyes flashing, a snarl on her painted black lips and slowly stood but made sure to stand before the young woman.  "A year ago you killed a wealthy family because your boss wanted all they had:  the money, the power, everything.  And they were the only ones who stood up to all the hell and chaos you instill in my small neighborhood while everyone else cowered like frighten rabbits.  When they refused to give in you all were sent to force us into it and in the process raped and murder the entire family in cold blood.  That was my family you sick bastard!  And its high time you and those other sick dogs paid."

            His eyes widen in vague remembrance of that day, when the entire family died only one girl remained still alive.  They had raped her until she bleed so much that she was literally bathed in it and threw her out the window, only to watch as she became impaled on the iron fence surrounding the large home.  But she had died, they all saw how the sharp arrow pierced her chest completely through!!  How could she be alive?  He spat on the ground, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of the jacket, staining it with his blood.

            "You died… we saw you, you can't be her!!  We killed her!!"

            The girl just smiled then began to laugh.  It was a icy cold laugh that made your cold go stiff and chills race along your spine as the crow joined in, coming to rest on the girl's bare shoulder where her midriff was torn from his attack.  "You can't kill what's already dead."

            The door to the office suddenly was broken off its hinges Shu rammed his shoulder into it once again, stumbling to his knees and looked up at the dark man with deep hatred in his eyes.  "You sunova-"  The stocky youth bellowed like an enraged bull and charged forward, using all his strength to send him flying out the window and into the street.  The man survived but limped away to lick his wounds, tail between his legs.

            "Nasuti!!  Are you okay??" Ryou asked as he knelt on one side and gently looked at her face.  Touma knelt at her other side was looking her over, sighing in relief when he saw that she seemed all right.  Shu was still looking out the window, waiting to see if the Jackal would come back and would be ready for him.  No one hurts his friends like that.  Seiji, his visible eye cold and hard slowly made his way to the girl and gave her a stiff nod with all the anger he was holding in.

            "Arigato, young lady."

            Death looked at him and nodded back, reaching up to stroke the midnight feathers as the bird cawed softly and made itself more comfortable on her shoulders.  "I suggest you get some wood or something.  I will board up the window while you all get some rest."

            "Hey wait a minute!  You except us to trust you?" Touma retorted as she stood, starry blue eyes dark with untold emotions but they stopped when the pale face meet his own.

            "I expect nothing from any of you.  But I refuse to let you die the same way my family did."  She wordlessly moved to the window, looking out it as Shu looked at her and made his back to his friends.

            "She's kinda Goth and creepy," he said in a hush whisper.  "Can we trust her?"

            "I do."  The young woman looked at them and nodded.  "She saved my life and something tells me she means us no harm."

            "But Nasuti-chan…"

            She lifted a hand and gave them a small smile.  "It'll be alright.  Now," she struggled to her feet with their help, "Shu and Ryou, take the old table in the back room and move it in here.  We don't have any nails but it should be big enough to cover the window.  The rest of you, let's get the littles ready for some sleep.  We could all us it this night.

            Hours passed since the incident and in the large living area all the children were sleeping in a large circle on worn pillows and blankets, clutching to either the stuffed toys or to one of the guys themselves.  The girl who referred to herself as merely Death stayed in Nasuti's office, leaning against the wall as her friend the crow was scouring the streets for the Dark Jackal.  He was marked for death and who was she to never get it over with?

            "You aren't sleeping."  It was more of a comment than a question as the young woman softly padded into her office, her shawl wrapped around her shoulders and knelt next to the poor girl.

            "Can't rest just yet.  Not when there's tormented souls to put to rest," she answered softly and pulled a knee to her chest, wrapping her arms around her limb tightly.

            "May I ask you something?"

            "Hai."

            "Who are you?  Really."

            "… Why do you want to know?"

            "Because I can sense such… anguish just flooding you.  I want to help."  She tentively reached out and took her hand in her own, trying to warm it.

            Death looked at her hand surprised and looked into her caring greenish eyes.  She was actually concerned for her and wanted to know what happen… for a moment a glimmer of hope came to her heart, making it skip a beat.

            "… M-My real name used to Amalie… my parents were the founders and presidents of Soto Enterprise that used to be the biggest factory here, working on medical diseases and such.  I was the middle child with an older brother of twenty-one called Garry and a little sister of six years called Nina.  Everything was going along great until a man by the name of Arago wanted to buy into the company.  Both my parents said no, saying they had heard things about him and frankly didn't want anything to do with them.  He left our home saying that we'd pay and we did… his four goons, also called the Dark Mashos were allowed to roam the city doing whatever they please.  In the process they killed many of our workers, set some of our offices in flames and frankly were just like demons.  My parents tried to get the police to stop them but Arago had them eating out of his hand."  She pulled her knees to her chest and held them tightly, her eyes turned dark and wet with unshed tears.

            "One day… the Demons came to our home, saying it was our turn to pay and… beat up, raping us as well.  Dad wasn't home, he had to work late and mom threaten them to leave our home.  They hit her and tried to rape her but she put up a strong fight.  I remember her screaming that she wasn't just some whore they could use as a rag doll.  Then she… she…" tears began to fall down flushed face, lightly smearing the make up and was startled when she was pulled into a warm embrace.

            "It's alright, you don't have to continue," Nasuti whispered softly, gently rocking her back and forth and petted the dark strands.

            "Iie, I-I have to say it.  Momma died… then Garry tried to avenge her and got hit with his own baseball bat.  Those demons raped me and my baby sister… she was only six for God's sake!" She cried harder, clinging t the older woman as her memory came rushing back full force.  She had lost everything all in the one night:  her innocence, her family, her life.  Why was this done to her?

            They stayed like that for a long time, one finding release in the tears she had held in for too long and the other comforting her, whispering words of encouragement that she wasn't alone anymore.  The crow echoed her words as it glided into the room and down to their level and perched on the windowsill, cawing softly as she hopped side to side.  Amalie's mind was clearer yes, but there was still the mission at hand.  The sooner it was completed the sooner she could rest.

            The young girl took a deep breath, letting it out shakingly as she lifted her head up and wiped teary eyes.  Some of the make up smeared her face but the rest remained stubbornly on.  She slowly stood up and carefully the table away from the window just large enough for her to slip through but not before casting a thankful eye to the young lady.

            "Arigato Nasuti-san… for everything," she told her softly, smiling a tiny bit.  "Sayonara."  And with that she slipped out and pulled the table back into place, taking off down the street with the crow lending her eyes to see where their next target was located.

            She continued to stand there, leaning against the wall and rubbed her arms through the shawl as she prayed for her safety.  She leaned back into a warm chest as she was pulled into a strong embrace.

            "She's a determined one," Seiji said softly into her ear.

            "That she is… but I can't help but worry."  Nasuti turned to look up at him, green eyes wide in worry and concern.  "We'll never see her again… will we."

            The young man could only tenderly caress her face with his fingertips and held her close once more, petting her soft, reddish hair soothingly.  Deep down he knew by some reason or another that the girl did not have much more time left.  He could only hope that she did find release when this was all over.

            "That little gothic witch--I'll make her pay for this!!" Anubisu growled angrily to himself as he ransacked his apartment for his prize weapon, a slim no dachi blade he stole from a robbery at the museum when Arago wanted some yorois but he museum wouldn't sell.  He kept the sword as a reward for a job well done.  He smirked as he found it and pulled it free from the sheath, practicing a few moves with it as he handled it exceptionally well with his other hand encased in a black leather glove with three knifes protruding from the back.  "When I'm done with he she'll wish she was dead."

            The sound of a bird meet his ears, making him look around but saw noting.  Cautiously he moved over to the front door, pressing his ear to it and frowned.  He could make out a sound but it was barely hearable.  It sounded like footsteps just down from his door, marching in time with some unheard rhythm.  He was sorely tempted to open the door but just pressed her ear harder to it.  That's when he heard a sharp yet slow rapping right where his ear was, making him jump back and hold his clawed glove in reflex.  A pause of silence and another sharp rap.

            One.  Two.  Three.  Four.

            He didn't bother to ask who it was or look through the dirty peephole but stared at it, wanting this stranger to go away already so he could get back to his work.  Nothing except another four raps, still slow and steady as the first two sets and then… pure silence.  All the sound seemed to have stopped, leaving Anubis scared, wondering for a moment if he had lost his hearing for he could not even hear the honking horns outside or the yelling of people living on the same floor as he was.

            That's when the door suddenly was kicked open, old floor flying across the room that once held the lock in place, slamming hard enough to get the rusty doorknob stuck in the wall to reveal the stranger dressed in black with pale flesh.  A creature of death if you will… or maybe Death itself to court him.  A large bird flew into the room, followed by a loud cawing sound at his face and swooped upward sharply to land on a flickering lamp with a torn shade, staring at the scared man with beady eyes.

            "It's considered rude to ignore someone at your door but then again… you never struck me as the well mannered type," the girl sighed almost boredly, resting her hands on his hips and looked at him from beneath the fall of parted bangs.  Violet eyes simmered in the weakening light, making them seem to dance about in a sick dance of sorts.

            "What the hell do you want?" he growled, trying to shake off a sudden feel of dread but it was no use.  Fear and something else had his heart in its icy and painful grip.

            The girl smiled but not a pleasant one;  not one by a long shot.  It was if she was saying without words that 'I know something you don't know… Nor do you want to know.'  She slowly walked into the room, pulling the door free and closed it but kept her back to it at all times, acting coyly as a predator would play with another predator who didn't know it was now the prey.

            "Tell me… are you familiar with the works of a poet by the name of Edgar Allen Poe?  The reason I ask this is because it strikes me as a sort of irony of the situation now.  A black bird of death suddenly greets a man, all alone in his chambers.  I know what you're thinking so it's not a raven, close enough my dear Jackal," she seemed to giggle and made her way towards him but stopped about a yard away.  Raising a brow at he sword she lifted her face up, letting midnight strands fall across her face in soft caresses, making her twist her lips up in a cruel smile.  "Is that sword you hold so tightly meant for me?"

            Blinking his eyes he looked at the blade and matched her sickenly coy smile with a wolfish one of his own.  "Hai… you could say that.  Why don't you come over and get it?"

            "Hmm.  Why don't you come over here and give it to me?  Unless you're scared of a little girl."

            He growled and lunged forward with the sword, slashing at the air as she kept taking a step back then leaped over him with grace and ease.  He barely had enough time to react when she pressed her back against his, looking at him over her shoulder with that same smile plastered on her painted black lips.  He spun quickly on his feet, trying to take her head off but she crouched low to the ground, the thin metal sword slicing the air over her head making him look down at her stupidly but instantly regretted a second later.

            This mere child gained the upper hand for the moment the blade passed over head she lurched to her feet with all the strength she contained, ramming the top of her skull directly into his face and was reward with a wet, cracking sound then leaped back on her hands and launched herself into the air once more, perched at the foot of the bed like a wingless gargoyle, watching him with gleaming eyes as he staggered back, holding his unarmed hand to his face but still dark red blood feel like rivers.  She had shattered his nose.

            "Ya boke mi nose!" he barely mumbled from behind his hand, cracking an eye open to glare at her and launched into another attack, using his claws this time but instead torn up his bed sheets and mattress.  "Were ya go?!" he tried to roar and stared up at the ceiling where he heard laughter.

            Death managed to loop her legs around the badly chipped lamp, arms crossed over her chest and face twisted into nearly insane laughter.  "You sound ridiculous!!" she managed between fits, clearly having fun with all of this.

            "Lougf tis off!!!"  Had Anubis been thinking he would have known that aiming the metal sword directly at the frayed wiring was a very big no-no but this girl was teasing him, making him look like a fool;  so he let a bloody rage take over everything, just so he could beat this girl and teach her a lesson but it seemed that the Seven Gods of Luck were not watching out for him this night.  A surge of electricity ran along the blade and directly to ever nerve ending in his body, eyes open wide and mouth crying out silently in pain but the girl just watching, not moving, not saying anything, not thinking anything.  She wasn't sure had long he had been standing there but the smell of cooked flesh hit her nose that she sighed and pulled on the remains of the bed sheets he was standing on with a sharp tug.  He fell flat on his back, the sword looking almost melted along with the claws and any other knifes he had hidden on his body.  His skin was blistered very badly with burns, hair standing straight on ends and blood running from broken skin that couldn't take anymore of the volts.  Occasionally his body twitched but nothing as he started up at he ceiling with wide eyes, the pupils just tiny pinpoints.

            Death slowly made her way over, crawling on the bed until she was straddling his stomach, hands behind her head and looked him over with a lazy eye.  Not the kind of revenge she had for this one but it was better than nothing.  The crow cawed at her, hopping down to where a matching glove on the nightstand that bore four knifes instead of three lay gleaming in the flickering light.

            "you know… I think we should help him out," she smirked, reaching over and pulled the glove onto her hand.  At once memories attacked her mind, making her falter back as she lived the memories of this hideous weapon.  He had used this to skin people, alive or dead or give them scars that would never heal completely.  And the sick part was he enjoyed it all, alighting at their cries of pain and mercy.  She didn't realize tears were rolling down her cheeks until the fell on the glove itself, snapping her out of the haze.  No… this was going to be a revenge that was well suited to this one… one that would forever punish him for all his sick actions.

            Anubis couldn't move any part of his body, not even blink his eyes as the lids ad been fused open and eyelashes and brows burned completely off.  He hissed internally as her rough clothing touched open burns and sensitive flesh but a small whimper escaped his parted lips as she looked over him with dark violet eyes and held the glove before his face.

            'Oh kami no…' 

            "You skinned people, whether or not they were alive with this… relishing in the screams of suffering, the pleas to stop, the feel as they blood stained your hands but you laughed… you laughed!!!" she practically screamed at him, gripping his chin in a very tight hold, the tips of the claws digging into the crispy flesh.  He whimpered in fear and pain.

_            'No… don't do this to me!  Yamato!'_ he tried to tell her but the words refused to spill out.  All he could do was whimper… watch… and feel…

            An hour later the young girl got up from the bed, looking at the gloved clawed as it was bathed in blood and looked up at the wall above the headboard.  Quickly she scratched in a long message in a elegant hand, adding a picture of a bird with wings wide open at the end and threw the glove in the sink of the joining bathroom, running the water ice cold.  The crow that had watched it all glided to land on her shoulder and rubbed her feathered head against her cheek, feeling tears still running down her face and perched there for now, guiding her mind to lead out of the apartment and to continue with the mission.

            A small group of police officers had gotten a report of some unusual activities coming from an apartment that was registered under the name Yamanouchi Naotoki, better known as the Black Jackal/Black Wolf.  He had a spreadsheet a mile long that mostly contained murders and inhuman actions he had performed on his victims but his boss, Arago, always bailed him out.

            "Okay we have to act quick better.  Remember, he may be armed and is considered highly dangerous."  The only officers only nodded, holding their guns ready as one of them counted silently and rammed the door open.  He lost his footing as the door easily swung open but managed to catch himself.  Only seconds later did he run out into the hallway and begin to vomit.  Some of the officers went to help him but the others went in and one by one they ran out, nearly losing their lunch as well.

            In the room, most specifically on the bed was Yamanouchi Naotoki, skin sliced off on most parts of his body but enough so that the blood stained his shredded bed a sickly red color.  His hand hanging off the side still held a sword that had stolen form the museum years ago within a glove, both weapons ha the metal practically melting.  What was left of his skin was sever burns with popped blisters and something that looked like it was pecked at.  Craved on the wall just about the gruesome sight was a rather long poem and a picture of a bird at the end, wings spread widely open.  It read:

_"THE RAVEN"_

_By:  Edgar Allan Poe_

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-_

_Only this, and nothing more."_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

_Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

_"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-_

_This it is, and nothing more."_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you"-here I opened wide the door;-_

_Darkness there, and nothing more._

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"_

_This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"-_

_Merely this, and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

_"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice:_

_Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-_

_'Tis the wind and nothing more."_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;_

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore._

_"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;_

_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-_

_Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_With such name as "Nevermore."_

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before-_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."_

_Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

_"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,_

_Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-_

_Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of 'Never- nevermore'."_

_But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,_

_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_

_Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

_Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-_

_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore_

_Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

_To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

_On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,_

_But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,_

_She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor._

_"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath sent thee_

_Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or devil!-_

_Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-_

_On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-_

_Is there- is there balm in Gilead?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or devil!_

_By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-_

_Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend," I shrieked, upstarting-_

_"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

_Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!_

_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

_And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted- nevermore!_

_-THE END-_


	4. Night 4: Yamanouchi Naotoki

Revenge of the Crow

Night 4 – Yamanouchi Naotoki

By: Yin-Yang

            Amalie watched the city lights play about like a distorted picture of a Christmas tree.  She frowned and turned her head away from here it rested on her folded arms on her knees.  She didn't know why she was picturing this as a Christmas tree when the only colors she saw were white, bit of yellow and ugly reds on building but sighed and decided to remember a better memory.  She smiled in thought as the last Christmas party her family threw.

_~Flashback~_

_            The mansion was decorated beautifully with bright blinking lights and a welcoming wreath hung on the front door just above the brass knocker.  Inside it was slightly loud but also warm from the blazing fire to the large amount of people in the room as well.  Women dressed in lovely gowns and dresses of soft seasonal colors and men dressed in nice suits as they talked, laughed, even danced a bit.  Nestled in the corner was a large pine tree decorated with lights, little stars and silver tinsel tossed here and there.  Underneath was a mountain of present all brightly wrapped and tied up with bows and such.  A little girl with bouncing red-gold curls made her way to tear them apart when a strong pair of arms picks her up._

_            "Hey no fair!" she pouts and crossed her arms over her chest._

_            "Sorry kiddo but you know the rules," Gary smiled and tickles her, liking the way she laughs and kisses her cheek.  Setting her on her feet he watches as she runs over to her friends.  She looked so happy and carefree he looked up and bowed tot eh young lady before him.  "You look stunning."_

_            Amalie smiled and curtsied to him, blushing a bit and kissed his cheek.  "You and your compliments ni-chan," she said softly._

_            "Well I say what I see to be true.  Now let me look at my little sister."  Taking her hand he twirled her before him and nodded.  Her gown was simple with billowing sleeves and straight lines that fell to her ankles, giving her freedom of movement and lightly touched the dangling snowflake earrings of real diamonds.  The gown itself blended in beautifully with her pale skin color and dark hair, making her look like a Spirit of Winter and smiled as he hugged her close.  "You're just as beautiful as mom."_

_            "Mom will always be prettier than me.  And so will Nina," she sighed deeply._

_            Gary carefully tipped her chin up and nodded to her.  "You are lovely as an angel Amalie, an Angel of Darkness while mom and Nina are like Angels of light.  Just never forget you are beautiful," he smiled warmly and kissed her brow in a big brother fashion.  Offering his arm to her he patted her hand as she took it and led her to the dance floor._

_            Watching the children with loving gazes was a man and woman, the host and hostess of the party and both looking very handsome.  The gentleman wore a white dress shirt, a deep sapphire blue jacket and slacks with his stunning blonde hair brushed back to reveal kind and humorous blue eyes.  He smiled at his wife and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  The lady in question smiled prettily, most of her red-gold curls done up into a bun to be held by satin ribbons of soft green with just a hint of red.  Her gown was of velvet and fitted her like a glove in a gown style so she could easily dance.  Around her slender throat was a simple gold chain with a cross of Christ.  Her dark eyes were merry and her laughter was of silver bells as of one the wives of her husband's co-workers told her a funny story.  Everything was paradise and nothing could ever bring down this joyous mood…_

_~End of Flashback~_

            The sound of wings flapping and a soft caw broke her free of the memory trance and watched as the crow came gliding into view and rested on her outstretched hand.  The bird ruffled her feathers, preening a bit before looking up at her and their eyes locked.

            In her mind an image appeared from the aerial view.  It took a while for her own sight to settle in and the image waver to the sides some but it slowed and came to a stop.  Looking down the eyes focused and came to view a tall man with unusual pale skin that looked like an extremely pale yellow tone, striking green hair about the same style as Sasaki.  He wore a long trench coat with a pair of katana blades strapped to his back.  On the sheaths there were faint images of golden snakes curled around them and of a large tattoo of a cobra on his arm she could barely make out through the darkness.  What made her frown was the fact that he was practically dragging a young girl with him.  She looked to be around twelve or thirteen with long hair of a deep midnight blue tied into a high ponytail.  Her skin was pale as the moon and eyes were a stunning lotus blue but seem to hold fear/sorrow/hungry in them.  She kept tripping over her own feet as she tried to keep up with the man who didn't seem to care about her welfare for some reason.  Slowly the image faded to black and Amalie looked away from the crow.

            "They're close."  The bird cawed softly as it hopped up her arm onto her shoulder, lightly nibbling on the damp strands of hair.  "I know Dark Bird, but that girl… let's go.  I just hope we aren't too late."  She made it up to her feet, reaching up to pet the black feathers and stood on the edge of the building.  With the same hand, and not bothering to watch, the crow stepped onto her fingers and was launched into the air.  Once free the girl spread her arms wide and merely fell forward, keeping her eyes open as he plummeted towards the ground at an amazing speed…

            Yamanouchi Naotoki was a grade A drug addict.  Especially to the stuff you had to use needles he regularly injected himself to get a high rush.  He had also gone to the point of creating his own set of drugs that he would sell for a very high price but they were three times as more addicting then the other crap others sold on the streets so he became known as Naaza to the street dealers and Doku Masho within Arago's ranks;  but he didn't like to do it alone so he had since decided to share his stock with his 'friends'.

            "Pick up your feet girl," he hissed angrily, pulling harder on the frail wrist in his grasp as she tripped over something.  She said nothing but tried to keep up with his longer strides, knowing it was better just to stay quiet and obey him.  Naotoki smirked and entered a large and dark bar/club with florescent lights.  He lived in the room above and as his payment he supplied a batch of his own drugs.  Just a teabag amount but taken correctly it could last a month and give you a powerful high.  Only a complete and utter fool would take much in a single week than the required time.

            The bartender/landlord nodded to him and handed him some slips of paper.  Phone messages and orders were all he ever got but one stood out from the rest.  It bore the small emblem of a dark shadow with several swords in silver in the background.  It was Arago's signature.

            "Kayura.  Go to my room and get ready," he snapped at her, watching as she wordlessly moved up the stairs behind the bar and disappeared behind the door with the emblem of a coiled cobra ready to strike.  "So Oni and Yami are dead."

            "Just got word from police.  Reports aren't done yet but Oni was butchered and hacked to pieces;  Yami was nearly skinned alive before he was allowed to die himself.  All that's known is some girl did it."  The bartender looked around before leaning closer and said in a low voice, "Rumor has it she's the dead brought to life and a black bird appears first, as if leading the girl to the next one to die."

            "Lady Death then.  Ha!  If she is some girl brought from the dead then I'll just deal with her like the dead should be dealt with."  He nodded his thanks, pocketing the messages and tossed a small pouch of white power with a very pale hint of green in them.  Getting up he headed to his room, smirking at the fun he was gonna have tonight.

            In the room Kayura sat on the bed in just her over sized shirt and waited.  She hated this and could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest yet didn't move.  She knew she shouldn't be here but what could she do?  Everyday the hunger for the venom was growing more and more, she knew it would kill her and prayed that it would end her life but it never did.  She wanted to escape this hellhole already but she wasn't brave enough to end her life so she continued to pray that the venom would do it for her.  She looked up as the door opened and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat as the one responsible for this entered, locking the door behind him yet never turned on the lights.

            "Well girl, seems someone has been going around and killing my comrades," Naaza said as he tossed his jacket on the chair, stretching his back as he continued to talk.  "So far it's just me and that con-artist but I'd like to see that little bitch just try it."  Looking at the girl he smiled and walked over, reaching out to lightly trail the back of his fingers down the smooth skin of her face.  It had taken a while to teach her not to flinch from his touch and some other tricks as well but it was worth it in the end.  "But enough talk of this Lady Death, it's time for a our own little party.  Would you like that?"

            "Hai," she answer softly but deep down she wanted to scream no and escape.  She continued to remain still as he moved onto the bed and leaned down to softly brush his lips against hers, letting lotus blue eyes slipped almost close and shivered from the cold as nimble fingers unbuttoned her shirt only halfway before tugging it off an pale shoulder.  This was all a routine for her:  letting her head down back as his mouth moved down the side of her throat to her bare shoulder, hands caressing her body as her own hands went against her will to touch him everywhere she was allowed.

            Naaza smirked as he slowly moved behind her, nipping at the junction between her neck and shoulder as he rolled the sleeve of her shirt up and kissed her temple when she held her arm out straight.

            "You want this."  It was more of a statement than a question but she still answered the way he taught her.  Grasping her arm as the elbow he tied a piece of leather string around her arm tightly, waiting a moment as he lifted a silver needle holding a pale green liquid within the glass container.  "remember, there will be some slight discomfort."

            "Not as much discomfort if you dare do what I know you're gong do," a female voice snapped from the darkness of the room.  Naaza froze, holding the needle just a tiny fraction of an inch away from piercing the tender skin that was already marred with tiny scars from the similar object in hand.  Kayura whimpered softly but Naaza hissed for her to be silent.

            "I don't know who you are but you had better leave before I show you my wrath," he said in a threatening tone.  Feminine laughter met his ears, as it seemed to surround him.  "What is so damn funny?"

            "You of course!"  A loud caw was heard as a crow seemed to just appear out of thin air as well as a young woman with ice white skin and black clothing.  Her hair hand to her shoulders loosely as amethyst colored eyes smirked at him.  "You are such a fool, Yamanouchi Naotoki."

            Beady eyes narrowed as he released Kayura and threw her off the bed, ignoring her cry of pain as she hit the floor and tried to hide in the corner in a huddle ball.  Standing up he continued to hold the needle in one hand and the other grabbed a katana blade from a matching set of six on the wall, all engraved with designs of snakes along the blades and hilts.  "How do you know me?"

            "Just by looking at you I can see your entire life.  Your mother died when you were young and your father let you so you were placed in a foster home.  But you never seed to last, the people couldn't stand your appearance for very long.  Soon you had a home with a chemist.  You learned all you could from him before you were introduced into the world of narcotics.  You ran away from your home after 'accidentally' poisoning him and that's when you realized what a thrill it was to watch your victims die from poison."

            "shut up."

            "Years on the street you made quite a name fro yourself as Naaza Doku, a man who sold the best drugs around for quite a bit of cash.  Once, you sold only our teabags worth of your latest 'venom' for nearly 3 grand each.  That's when Arago came to you and asked you to join.  You accepted and now here you are."

            "I said shut up."

            "Seeing how everyone fears you not only of your reputation but of your appearance you slink around the city at night, like a snake that slithers on its belly to get around you take advantage of you woman such as her and poison them so they have no choice but to return to you until you grow tired of them or their bodies finally give out."

            "I said to shut up!!" he roared and lunged at her with the speed of a striking cobra but he meet only air as she dodged to the side.  "You think you know me so well and you might, but if so then you know what my poison can to do a body if given the full dosage."

            "N-No don't…" the young girl said from the corner, eyes opening wide in fear.

            "Silence!!  I'll deal with you later," he hissed and moved quickly once more to jab the needle in the pale flesh of her slender neck but he never had the chance as a slender hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm forward.  Two wet snaps were soon followed by a pain scream of pain as the needle dropped to the floor but Naaza didn't care as he held his now broken forearm to his chest.  Before he had time to retaliate the girl did a spinning hook kick that sent him crashing into the wall only to pierce himself with his own sword in the chest cavity.

            Amalie quickly made her way to the scared girl, slowly kneeling before her and reached out to hold her young face in both her hands.  "You are so young to be with the likes of him… you don't deserve to be out in the streets but… you have no one to look out for you…" she said softly as their eyes locked, "Your parents died years ago and so you lived on the streets until he found you… little one do you want to escape this life?  To be given another chance to live with a free mind, a free body, a free spirit once again?"

            "Hai!  I have always prayed for such a thing to happen, to have a life that I once had before my parents died… I want release…" she cried softly, leaning against the other girl as she was pulled into a rather cold yet comforting embrace.

            The dark girl gently shushed her, rocking her back and forth as she stroked her long hair with a gloved hand.  "I Promise to grant you another chance at life little one.  With people who will love you for you and help you.  All that I ask that you never return to this kind of life."

            "Anything," she sobbed into her chest, dampening the midriff with her tears as she looked up at her savior with teary eyes, feeling oddly clear minded and free.  "I-I'll even help other not to take the same path I did."

            "Hai.  You can tell them that a life of drugs and money is not all glamour."  She slowly loosened her tight grip she had on the girl's arm and held it out straight so she could see.  The leather cord had been removed but from the old puncture wounds oozed out a slimily green liquid tinted with just a hint of red.  "Easy little one, this is all the venom that your body had yet to absorb.  Sooner or later this will have left you into a comatose state of mind."

            "B-B-But w-why are y-you helping m-m-me?" she stuttered fearfully, doing her best not to move as the venom felt to eh floor with a soft hiss and the wounds closed to leave tiny scars.

            "To begin a new life, you must leave past mistakes behind but not forgotten.  Now do me a favor little one and sleep."  Slowly waving her hand over the girl's eyes she watched as she drifted into sleep and laid her on the floor, out of harm's way only to turn to see that Naaza was still alive and ready to kill her.

            His arm was useless so it hung freely at his side, his other hand holding the sword in a white knuckled grip with a matching sword securely at his left hip and two of the same set on his other side.  Strapped to his back were two more swords that she just now realized used to be hanging from the wall.

            "So… the snake has fangs," she said rather boredly but continued to remain perfectly still, her full intent on protecting the girl from harm's way.

            "More than that… You said it yourself, I'm the snake that slithers through this chaotic city on his belly in search of prey," he hissed behind clenched teeth.  "And the cobra has found his prey."

            "Don't you mean the _cobras_ have found _their_ prey?" she asked with a quirk of her brow.  What the Doku Masho didn't realize was that the swords were slowly changing, morphing into some thing living, something deadly, and something that had indeed found their prey.

            Six long, hooded cobras with red, green, and gold scales wrapped themselves around the startled man tightly, immobilizing his good arm and legs so that he fell to the floor.  Hoods flared open fully as they opened gaping jaws to reveal needle long fangs dripped with venom.  Repeatedly they bit the man all over, piercing flesh so that the blood ran freely.  When he began to scream one of the snakes attacked his neck, filling his throat with the burning hot poison and held onto tightly as he struggled against them violently.

            Amalie watched for only a moment before wrapping her slightly torn leather jacket around the young girl's shoulders and lifted her in her arms.  Walking to the window she looked out the darken city and sighed deeply, still listening as the snakes continued to attack the barely alive man.  Heavy footsteps stormed up the stairs and burst into the room only to catch a glimpse of her before she stepped out the window and disappeared into the night.

            The bartender swallowed the sudden bile that filled his throat as he looked down at the man with six exotic cobras were perched, hissing at him deeply as their red gaze held him in place.  The large man couldn't move no matter how hard he tried but his heart raced as three cobras slid over to him and up his body, two of them wrapping around his arms tightly as the third went high until it was wrapped around his neck rather tightly.  He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat as a forked tongue flickered his ear and before he felt the needle sharp fangs pierce the tender flesh of the insides of both wrists, he hear the snake whispered something into his ear.

            "Three down, one to go."  Twin fangs pierced the thin skin covering the main artery and let loose all the venom it had into the blood stream, slowly squeezing the throat with it's body so the heart could pump faster.

            At the nearly run down shelter a timid young lady wearing nothing more but an oversized shirt and a large leather jacket stood at before the door.  She shook as she raised a shaking hand and knocked softly.  After a moment a young man a few years her senior with soft brown hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes she had ever seen opened the door.  His eyes spoke such volumes and she could tell right away that this man would never betray her in anyway.

            "Oh come in!  How can I help you?" he asked as he led her shaking form inside and lead her to where Nasuti was.  The poor thing looked no older than twelve years old but her eyes looked but older and fearful, like a deer caught in the headlights.

            "A-a girl said I could find sanctuary here," she said softly, huddling even more in the jacket, as she was lead further inside, almost expecting the worse.

            "What did this girl look like?" Shin asked softly, taking his time and trying to help her relax some as he soothing rubbed her shoulder through the jacket.

            "White skin, dark hair and eyes, and she had a crow."

            He only smiled and turned her to face him before bowing some.  "Hai, you'll find sanctuary here for as long as you need it.  My name is Mouri Shin."

            For the first time since before her parents died, the young girl smiled ever so softly but this wasn't a forced kind that she had been made to endure over the years.  No this one was one that would soon lead her on a road to recovery.

            "My name is Kaos Kayura."


	5. Author's Note

            Attention to anyone who is reading this.  I realized I have not updated this story in such a long time but I have some very goods reasons for it!  Allow me to explain:

This weekend I will have no time to work on anything because finals are next week.  I am going to summer school and I have 2 classes I really need to pass.  Once I have passed them I just need one more year and then I will have my Associate Degree in Psychology. I know this isn't a good enough reason but I was so lazy.  Have you ever felt like that?  That you don't want to write or that you wish your computer could just type down what you're thinking so you don't have to move or anything?  That's how I felt.  I was in a hell of a slump. Massive writer's block!!  This is just plain murder for every writer and/or artist out there.  If you've had it you know what I mean.  More than once I have had the strong urge to just trash the story or drawing but I don't.  Instead I leave it alone and try to get back to it. I keep forgetting!!!  I have I don't know how many stories in the works out here but it's very hard trying to keep track of each and every one.  I already removed several of my older stories because I hated the way they were coming out and I wanted to revise them.  That helped lessen the load but not very much. Too much work and not enough time.  Like I said before, I have so many stories it's hard to keep track of what I'm doing or am suppose to do.  Once I put up my latest story idea of write it down five more ideas come up to take its place.  Or I get a new anime obsession! And that's one of my biggest reasons I never seem to finish anything.  I keep 'calling in love' with a new show or something.  Don't you hate when that happens? *pouts* 

            But I have made up my mind.  The story you are currently reading will be postponed until further notice.  I have not forgotten it but I just need to catch up with some stories and study.  Finals are next Thursday and I really want to try to get a good grade on them.  So if anyone is reading this please understand and will me luck.  Feel free to e-mail me as well.  If you try to IM me please understand I may not be able to talk at them moment.  I spent a lot of time on the computer because one of my classes is over the internet.  Never again will I take such a time… especially over the summer!!

            On a happy note after next weekend (4th of July people!) I will resume writing and drawing.  I'm taking the rest of the summer off to recuperate and look for another job (I got laid off my other one).  But I will only be working on one story at a time.  I haven't decided which one yet but once one of my stories is done I will finish the others.  I will also not be putting anything new up until everything that is uncompleted has turned into completed.  One step at a time.

            Thanks for reading this and now I must go.  I have math class next and I won't get out until 7 or 8 pm.  And the class starts at 5:30 pm everyday *groans* I seriously need a vacation after this…

Dark Beloved of Light/Shadow of Light

(or just call me Beloved Shadow or DS for short)


	6. Night 5: Kuroda Jirougorou

Revenge of the Crow

Night 5 - Kuroda Jirougorou

By: Yin-Yang

            The night seemed to be nearly over and Amalie was getting frustrated fast.  According to her crow, whom she had dubbed Black Bird, there was one more man that had helped in destroying her life but so far there was no sign of him.  How hard could it be to search for him?

            She panted softly as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, embracing the chilly night air as it caressed her icy flesh, pumping her arms as she stepped off the edge of a rooftop, feeling like she was truly flying for a brief moment before landing hard on her feet in a crouched position, looking around fro the curtain of midnight strands before focusing on the skylight of the current building she had landed on.  She could hear some classical music coming from inside, something along the likes of Mozart.  She stayed perfectly still though even as she felt the black bird caw before swooping down and gingerly landed on her bare shoulder.  The woman blinked as she carefully crawled over on her hands and knees before she was at the edge of the sun roof and peered inside.  There was where she had found her fourth victim.

            Kuroda 'Rajura' Jirougorou was also known as the Gen Masho for his ability to manipulate one's mind to the point of sanity.  He was a magician and saw it as a challenge to control as many minds as he could but grew tired easily of these mind games.  Like a spider he would lure his intend victims to his lair, spin them in his webs of deception then, then do with them as he saw fit.  Just now he was showing off his skills to some other people she had never met but they seemed just like the others.  Men who thought they were hot shots just because they dealt with drugs and illegal firearms.  It made her want to retch if she could. They were all sitting comfortable in what appeared to be the living room with the lights turned dim but standing in the middle of the rough circle was a young man who didn't look any older than herself.  Curious she peered in closer and watched as Rajura circled the young man, whispering something to him but she couldn't hear.  Lifting his hands she caught the sight of something wrapping between his fingers but she wasn't sure.  It looked like string but what could he possible do with that?

            The boy stood perfectly still, letting the extra fine piece of silk be wrapped around his wrists and ankles as if he were being held in place.  He looked like he was in a daze as he was let the white haired man touch him openly, tying the thread very tightly to the point where it was already biting into the flesh.  She couldn't help but peer closer and carefully pressed her hands against the glass, wondering what his plans were.

            Rajura was a handsome man, she couldn't deny that.  His snowy white hair fells in soft curls past his shoulder and his skin was very fair, giving him the look of someone who was ill or just seemed to like to wear that white face powder but he seemed to have expensive tastes.  He wore a silk shirt the color of rich wine with leather pants encasing his long legs.  From her aerial view he looked to be very tall, slender with unearth grace but he also seemed to know what he was doing.  He smirked, tossing his hair over his shoulders once more to reveal his left side of his face covered by an eye patch but the other eye was a very pale, ice blue color.  Amalie shivered lightly and it had nothing to do with the cool breeze of the rapidly dying night.

            Once the young man was wrapped in the glittering silk, keeping very still but it had to be an act.  She frowned when the Gen Masho gestured to one of the men.  The man smirked, walking to the bound youth with a gleaming knife in his hand.  Words she couldn't hear passed between them but eyes widen as the man reached out and ran the sharp tip along the man's body, cutting the flesh ever so lightly so that a thin line of blood appeared.  Rajura's smile grew as he nodded to him continue.  He just stood there, watching as the man cut the blood open, pausing time to time to lick the clean away like it was some sort of delicacy but that was just wrong.  The victim had no idea what was going on but the meager struggling he did was no good;  the more he jerked his wrists the tighter the thread seemed to become, biting deeper into the flesh before blood began to slowly roll down his arms.

            "Kami-sama…" the young woman breathed, feeling her empty stomach churn as the sight that she wanted to look away and gag but she couldn't.  Another part wanted to barge in and cut those flighty men up, to see how they liked it but again her mind couldn't seem to control her body. She felt like a lifeless puppet, waiting for someone to pick her up and make her dance.

            The young man smirked as he slowly made his way to his latest victim, stopping behind him so their bodies were flush and told the men to back away and watch a real master at work.  Slowly he ran his hands up the bloodied body, not minding in the least bit as the crimson liquid stained his clothing but dug his long fingers into some of the deeper cuts, making the boy wince in pain and cause even more blood to fall.  The men laughed, elbowing the one another with knowing smirks on their faces as they continued to watch.  He kept making the boy bleed and whimper, slowly running his hands up the bound arms and traced the blooded thread that threaten to slit his wrists open when he looked up at the sun roof.  Blinking his pale blue gaze locked onto that of stunned violet before they quickly pulled back.

            _'It seems I have an unexpected visitor,' he thought to himself, slowly running his hands back down the body and stepped back.  "Gentlemen I grew tired of this game already," he said with a pout, voice smoother than silk and sweeter than honey but carefully gestured to the sky-light above.  The men were confused but merely glanced and knew that they must have an unexpected visitor._

            "So now what do you want to play?" one of the men asked, busy licking the blood off his short dagger before carefully sliding it into his boot.

            "I don' know… but I think I have another game you all may find much more enjoyable.  Just follow me and we can begin the game very soon."  Leaving the young man boy where he stood the one-eyed man led the men out of the room.  The only light came from the large window in the ceiling, bathing ht bound man in the silver light even as his blood slowly fell to the floor in tiny rivers.  A minute went by before the very soft creak of the window being opened and a black figure landed in the room soundlessly.  Dark amethyst eyes scanned the room carefully, crouched on all fours before slowly straightening and walked over to the figure.  The young man was her age and looked average in a cute way, if it wasn't for all the blood that nearly caked hi body.  Reaching out she let her fingertips brush against his cheek before she pulled back, the surge of electricity.   That mere touch and she felt his pain and his emotions.  He was in pain but he was also shamed and wanted release.  He wanted to die but Rajura never killed him.  He always kept him alive o play this game over and over.

            "Release…" she breathed softy, slowly reaching out with hesitant hands as she gently cupped his face and felt even more emotions surge through her mind.  More fear, more anguish, more everything.

            His life was a good one;  he had a loving family and younger sister whom he adored to no end.  But then his father was killed in the line of duty, leaving him to be the man of the household at the tender age of seven.  His mother worked long hours for meager earnings and he tried to help but then a man came in, saying he could make their troubles go away.  They had believed him and for that first few years life was good as new.  They had a home, food, clothing, and his mother had remarried but to Rajura.  He wasn't aware of what he was doing until one night he stumbled into his parents' bedroom and saw as his step-father was doing the same thing to his mother as he was doing to him now.  Rajura threaten if he told anyone he would do the same to his sister so he kept it in.  But when his mother was rushed to the hospital one morning because of massive blood loss he told the police everything.  That was his big mistake.

            His mother die of blood loss a few days later, his home was burned to the ground, and his sister was missing.  His life as he knew it was gone and in his deepest pit of depression his step-father found him and since then had been nothing more but a toy for him to amuse himself with.  He was about sixteen years old now and had been in this hell with the Gen Masho for the last five years.

            With a weak cry Amelia pulled away, stumbling back a few feet before slowly dropping to her knees.  She didn't bother to suppress the shivers racing along, mutely staring at he hands that were covered in the boy's blood.  "How can someone do that to their family… even if the family wasn't of his blood…" she asked softly, feeling tears prick at her eyes before she stiffened and whirled on her knees.  "You!!"

            Rajura laughed at he girl's expression, find it amusing as he flipped the lights on.  "Well what do we have here?" he asked in an amused tone, "a fallen angel has entered my humble home?  Tell me my little darkling, should I be honored or weary?"

            "Depends.  Do you feel lucky tonight?"  She growled angrily as she slowly stood, clenching her hands into tight fists that shook with surpassed anger.

            "Oh a feisty one!!"  He laughed before waving his hands at the men.  Gentlemen I did promise you a new game and here she is.  We haven't tried a young woman in such a long time I've almost forgotten how it felt.  So I give the first honors to you."

            "Why Rajura you are too kind!" one of them said with a mock bow, stepping forward as he pulled out two pocket knives.  A sadistic grin was planted on his face as he walked towards the young woman, seeing her tremble in what he thought was fear but that was his big mistake.  As soon as he was within striking range Amelia reached out with a vicious high kick that connected with his jaw.  She had the satisfaction of hearing his jaw shatter upon impact before sailing through the air and crashed into a small table.  The man sputtered as he spit out a mouthful of teeth and blood, unable to speak and just gurgled like a baby after feeding.  The others watched with wide eyes at the woman who wordlessly picked up the dropped knives and held them ready.

            "You sad that you weren't sure if you should feel honored or weary of my presence, Gen Masho of Arago.  If I were in your position I would be pissing my pants in fear right now."  She was clearly mocking him, in his own home!

            "Get her you bakas!!  She can't take you all at once!!" he ordered and watched as they rushed in but soon realize what a grave mistake that was.

            The girl fought like a wild cat, slicing the air easily with the small knives but with every hit she seemed to have spurted crimson oil.  Throats were slit at first but when she tired to use them in stabbing she quickly lost them and reverted to kicking and hitting the men.  For her small frame they easily underestimated her and her attacks.  Just a few well placed aims and kneecaps were shattered, wrists broken, and jaws dislocated.  Reaching down she picked up a weapon, pausing as the bloodied history of the item came into mind before she found the owner and began to cut him up in a fury of swipes.  Screaming in rage she plunged the thing deep in his chest before picking up another one, a short sword this time, and lunged at its owner.  She showed no mercy to any of them as she gave the bastards their just desserts with their own tools of destruction.  When she was done she had her own fair amount of damage done to herself.

            Her clothing barely hung onto her frame in shredded cloth, her dark hair cast a shadow over her eyes and she was covered in blood from the men and her won, panting heavily as she straighten and made her way to the man.

            Never had he seen anyone kill like her.  She defeated all these men who were easily twice her size and weight in half an hour, with their very own weapons and now their carcasses and blood decorated his apartment.  "What are you?" h asked before gasping as she pounced on him, wrapping her hands around his throat as she tried to squeeze it.

            "You… You have spent your life destroying lives just for your sick games…" she growled, easily reading his mind as panic washed over the both of them.  She tightened her grip so the point where her fingers were starting to ache but she didn't dare stop.  "You killed my family… You tortured your own family… and you enjoyed it?   Why?  Why did do you do these things?!" she screamed as loud as she could, blinking rapidly but it did nothing to stop the flow of tears.

            "W-Why?  You ask me that?"  Despite having his throat being slowly crushed by such a strange and unusual woman he began to laugh, however weak it was.  Closing his good open he opened it and almost immediately had her mind trapped within his grasp.  Studying all those years of yoga lessons paid off since he couldn't be hurt.  He had learned how to block his body from pain and discomfort;  after mastering such a powerful technique he then learned how to manipulate others' minds for his benefit.  That's why Arago asked him to join his ranks.  Pushing the girl back he probed her mind further but suddenly drew back with a shriek of his own.  Something had literally attacked his mind, something he had never come across in such a long time he shook his head but watched as the young woman slowly stood.  He always in fascination as her wounds were slowly closing up, her blood seeping back into her body but she didn't seem to care.

            "You… I could cut you to pieces like I did Oni… or skin you like Yami… or give you a overdose of venom as I did Doku… but you wouldn't feel any of it…" she stated matter-of-factly, his eyes boring into his own as a ebony crow landed on her bare shoulder, cawing angrily at him.  "But you can still be killed…"

            "You… You're the one that killed ht others?" he asked weakly, crawling backwards on his hands as he tried to reach the door and escape.  "What are you??  Some kind of demon?!"

            "In a way.  I am all those people your master has killed, lives that have been destroyed in your name, souls tormented because they cannot rest in peace until you and everyone in your organization are gone from this world.  To you I may be a demon, but to others such as that boy, I'm an angel.  I do not agree of disagree but I am one thing."  She smiled as her eyes seemed to glow and a mysterious wind picked up around her, sending her hair to fly all around her face as some scraps of her clothing were torn off.  "I am the revenge of the crow."  She smirked at the man soiled his pants before taking off as fast as he could but she didn't pursue him. Instead she went to the boy and with the bird's help cut him down.  Kneeling in the middle of the floor she realized he didn't have long to live and that he would never be the same after this.  Cradling him to her chest she softly began to hum a song she had heard before coming from someone's radio.

_"Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello"  
  
"if I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry"  
  
"suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday"_

            When the police got a call from an anonymous tipper about suspicious activities at the residents of one Kuroda Jirougorou, aka Rajura the Gen Masho, they were expecting the worse.  Rounding up the men with the strongest stomachs they went in with a SWAT team, preparing for anything.  Within minutes the apartment complex was surrounded, police went in and escorted people out so none would be sued as hostages or such before going to Rajura's door.  They tried knocking but found the door unlocked and even opened.  Pushing it inside they saw lights were on and gapped at the number of bodies spewed around the living room.  The walls were bathed in the blood with short swords, daggers, and other sharp objects embedded either in their chests, stomachs, backs, or even crotch.  Just looking they knew no one was alive but they saw a light coming from the bedroom at the end of the hallway.  Two of the SWAT members moved forward, warning the others to be on guard and rammed into the room.  What they say made them drop their guns to the floor.

            The room was elegant with a  giant, four poster bed with the sheets glittering with a spider web pattern but what was on the bed was what they were not expecting.  A young boy was lying there, obviously dead but it looked like someone had prepared him for a  funeral.  He wore black clothing and had pieces of a silken curtain wrapped around his body, as if to stop the blood flow.  One of the men walked forward, reaching out to see if the child was alive but he felt no pulse.  Looking at his partner he slowly shook his head.

            "Who would do this?" he asked in a slightly strained tone, wondering why someone would go through the trouble of doing this.

            "I don't know…" he trailed off when he saw that folded neatly in the boy's hand was a note.  Carefully he pulled it out and read it.  "Kami… you better read this."  Handing the note over he wordlessly pulled the satin sheets back and covered the boy completely with it.  The other man was puzzled but looked at it even as he softly read it aloud.

            " _'By the time you read this I will have been gone I'm sure.  The man who called himself Rajura, aka Gen Masho, is still out there somewhere but leave him to me.  We have some unfinished business to attend to.  The man all deserved what they got and if you want proof look around the living room.  Hiding somewhere should be a tape recorder.  How do I know this? … Let's just say a littler birdie told me._

_            The child is Rajura's step-son and I want you to give him a proper burial.  I don't want to come back and find out you place him in some plot with no tomb stone saying 'John Doe' or some bullshit like that.  Place his full name there and if the child has any living relatives let them know what happened.  And should you find his sister… tell her what happened.  If she is dead… let her be buried next to her brother.  Should you not do this I will find out and I will kill you all like I did those pigs._

_            No one should have to lose their lives to these bastards… but they will all pay.  Shuten, Anubis, Naaza, Rajura and their boss have been a black dagger that has lodged itself in this city's heart, sucking away all the life like a sick leech until nothing has remained.  I will not let them get away with this any longer.  Revenge of the crow shall be known before the week is over.' _"  There was no signature but a sketch drawing of a crow in flight on the bottom corner of the paper.  The man looked at his partner and saw that whoever wrote this note meant business.  Here were going to do as the note said and radioed downstairs that they should send over some body bags and call up the nearest funeral home.  And to be on the look out of one Kuroda 'Rajura' Jirougorou.

            Maybe it was a mistake to come here but he had no other choice.  He had been scared out of his mind and thought that his boss would protect him from that demoness.  He should have remembered that his boss didn't approve of failures and had tortured him quite a bit before letting him drop to his knees before him.  His entire body ached, he coughed and was surprised to see blood speckle from his lips.

            "A-Arago-sama…" he began but was silenced when the man held a hand up.

            "I am disappointed Rajura…" the figure said in a deep, booming voice.  "I had thought you would have more sense that the others… But her you are. Afraid of a mere child…"

            "B-But  she's not as she appears to be!!  She can magically heal herself and was able to withstand my mental manipulations!!"

            "Indeed… I have warned you of your games but you chose not to listen… and now you must pay the price…"

            "Arago-sama…"

            "Sayonara, my Gen Masho…"  A sharp snap was heard and the floor suddenly opened up underneath the young man.  He cried out as he fell in a vat of ice cold water and tried to swim to eth surface but it was sealed on all sides.  Looking around he found himself in a very large fish tank, large enough to fit a dozen people but he couldn't get out.  He pounded on the glass, trying to break his way free but nothing.  That girl was right, she could beat him until he was black and blue, skin him alive, do countless torture to him but he wouldn't bat an eye.  However, he was still a human being and everyone had fears and weaknesses.  His was the water and the fear of drowning.

_            'Water.  Too much damn water.  Couldn't get out of it.  Pulling me down like… like it was an animal hell bent on killing me as slowly as it could.  Dragging me to its lair.'_

_            'Can't breathe.  The water's all around me.  Pressing on my chest trying to force me to breathe even though it knows it'll kill me.  Taunting me.  It knows.  It knows it's stronger than I am.  It knows that while it can keep up with its never changing pace I will eventually break.'_

_            'They lie.  They say that the water is just that, water.  But they're wrong.  It changes too much to be something that isn't… isn't alive.  Alive.  That's the only way to describe it.'_

_            'It's killing me.  All around me.  Surrounding me.  Can't breathe.  It hurts.  I can't win this fight.  I have to breathe.  I know I can't but…'_

            The man known as Arago watched as the figure of the Masho went still, kind of floating in the tank with his good eye open to reveal pure, unhidden fear.  "Take this out of my site and dispose of it…" he sighed, waving his hand as some of his men took the tank away.  But now he was curious, who was this girl and what were these abilities of hers?  Regardless he knew he had to meet her… and take her powers as his own.  Then there would be no one to stop him.

**            Author's Note:**  Okay I am finally done!! I want to say thanks to a good friend of mine who gave me the thoughts Rajura was thinking as he was drowning.  This was the hardest part to complete in the chapter because I wanted him to die but not like the others.  I was talking with my friend and she mention she had a fear of drowning and she helped me write it.

            Yes this story is like 'The Crow' but I tried to make it my own story as well.  Amelia is my first (and successful) attempt at making an original character that wasn't perfect (Mary-Sue).  I forgot what first gave met he idea but I liked it and decided to try it out on the computer.

            Sorry for taking so long but man oh man, I have too many stories going on at once and some I took down to revise.  But no need to worry this one is almost done.  Two more chapters and it will be complete.  Review and e-mail me if you like.  And thanks for understanding why I was taking so long.  Laterz!

            Oh yeah!!  The song Amelia sings to the boy is by Evanescence called 'Hello' on their album 'Fallen'.  I was gong put another song but this one was shorter and seemed to fit in better.  And let me tell you I was crying when I typed this!!  Really I was!!


End file.
